This invention relates in general to simulated millwork and, more particularly, to handrails and the like.
Out of concern for safety and to comply with recent governmental regulations, handrails are now being installed in many locations where they were rarely found only several years ago. For example it is now a common practice to run handrail along the hallways of hospitals, nursing homes, and residences for the elderly, whereas before handrails were only found at the stairways in these buildings.
Wood is perhaps the most common material used in handrails, but in recent years wood millwork has undergone a tremendous increase in price. This is particularly true of handrails formed from oak. On the other hand, handrails made from some of the finer wods such as walnut and teak are practically unavailable. Metal handrails, at least in sizes large enough to conveniently grip are also quite expensive.
Even where wood is available, it is not ideally suited for use in the handrails of some buildings such as hospitals, since wood is porous and will therefore retain microorganisms more readily than other materials, or at least it cannot be washed with disinfectants as easily as other less porous materials. Furthermore, most wood handrails are supplied in an unfinished condition and are usually stained and varnished after they are installed. The finish in time wears off, and therefore handrails must be varnished at periodic intervals.